Pro Soccer Player Blackmail Case
|} |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #5401D0; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Music' |- !Opening song: |Mune ga Dokidoki |- !Closing song: |STEP BY STEP |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #5401D0; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev episode: |« Tenkaichi Night Festival Murder Case |- !Next episode: |Moonlight Sonata Murder Case » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of episodes |} Characters introduced Gadgets introduced Cast |} Gadgets |} Case 'Situation ' |} 'People ' 'Resolution ' Hide= |-|Show= *'Evidence' **There were marks on the front door lock of the Akagis' house indicating a forced entry. **The shoe rack contained men's and children's shoes only. **The way Ryoko rummaged through the cupboards was as if she didn't know where the utensils were. **One of the rooms was trashed. A picture of a man and a boy confirmed that its occupant was a child named Mamoru Akagi and a man. **The man who was with Mamoru in the picture was Hideo Akagi, the professional soccer player whom Ryoko was watching on TV. *'Conclusion' Conan knew that something was up because he didn't really know Ryoko. With the clues at hand, Conan pieced things together. He immediately called Ryoko as Shinichi using the Voice-Changing Bowtie and the Portable Bento Box Fax. He confirmed that Mamoru was kidnapped. Mamoru was Hideo's little brother whom Hideo has been taking care of since their parents died two years ago. Hideo was ordered by the kidnapper to throw the game. Threatened that Mamoru would be hurt if the police was involved, Mamoru's babysitter Ryoko decided to pose as Shinichi's girlfriend to rope him into helping her find Mamoru before he's actually hurt. When Ryoko came over to make breakfast, she found a letter left by the kidnapper and another which the kidnapper apparently made Mamoru wrote. Ryoko faxed Conan a ripped letter with the words: "Brother, resurrect me." While trying to find more clues in Mamoru's room, Conan thought that it was just too messed up, even if the child retaliated. With further investigation, Conan found an empty game box called Onimaru Quest - a game where the hero has to be 'resurrected'. The main character in that game was named Mamoru. Another character in the game was named Naoki. Uemura Naoki was a soccer player who joined the Tokyo Spirits a year ago. He was also Hideo's good friend who lives nearby. Conan deduced that Mamoru was with Naoki Uemura and that it was just made to look like it was a case of kidnapping. The note that Mamoru left must have been a part of the whole saying that he was going to Naoki's to have his character revived. Conan, Ran and Ryoko rushed to Naoki's place and sure enough, they found Mamoru there unharmed. After everything was cleared up, Ran tried to find Shinichi since she thinks he's nearby, and Conan has to pull a trick with Agasa's help to make her believe he *is* there but cannot stay any longer. *'Motive' Naoki envied Hideo because even though their skills were pretty much the same, Hideo was still more popular than he was. He came close to surpassing Hideo, but during one of their practices, Hideo accidentally but gravelly injured his leg. Naoki thought that it was done on purpose so he wouldn't be able to play. Naoki didn't plan to hurt Mamoru. He would send Mamoru home after the soccer finals and then disappear after getting back at Hideo. When he hears Hideo dedicate his goals of the night to him (without knowing that he was the kidnapper), however, Naoki realised that Hideo cherished him, and was brought to tears. Remastered version A remastered version of this case was aired on October 9, 2010. Manga to anime changes Main article: List of differences between the manga and anime *In the manga, the Detective Boys' conversation about the soccer match occurs while they are walking home from school, while the anime has them discussing it while sitting down on a park bench. Additionally, the scene in the manga ends on Conan reflecting how he'd be playing soccer on his high school fields in not for the men in black poisoning him, with a brief background appearance by Gin and Vodka. *In the manga, the story ends with a narrative exposition of Conan mentioning that it took three days before Ran accepted Ryoko's explanation of Shinichi's presence. The anime ended with the narration following the discussion in question back at the Detective Agency. BGM listing Gallery See also *Season 1 References Detective Conan World Wiki